1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical receptacles and, more particularly, to electrical terminal blocks having couplable electrical receptacles and jumpers for electrically coupling terminal blocks with other terminal blocks.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electrical receptacles or outlets are well known as a means for providing an interface between a supply or source of electricity and an appliance, tool, equipment, or the like. Such receptacles come in a variety of plug configurations, most of which are standardized according to the type of use. For instance, most people are familiar with the standard household receptacle which has two slots and a round or D-shaped ground opening.
Because of the proliferation of electrical equipment, electrical outlets or receptacles must be provided almost everywhere. This is especially true in the workplace, where computers, printers, facsimile machines, telephones, and the like must be connected to an electrical outlet. Also, the workplace has evolved to where there is more than just the conventional type of furniture. Now there are modular units, cubicles and the like which may be located away from walls and other structures where electrical receptacles/outlets are traditionally located. In this type of office furniture, electrical receptacles are typically located along the bottom or side rails of the support structures.
However, since there needs to be plenty of electrical receptacles to handle the myriad of office equipment needing electricity, wiring is a problem. Further, there is a need for greater flexibility in locating and configuring the needed electrical receptacles. Coupling the electrical outlets to a source of electrical energy or interconnecting different groups of outlets to convey electrical energy between those groups is a continuing problem. As well, accessibility of the outlets is a concern.
The present invention provides a jumper and adapter system for readily coupling power from a power source or energized set of terminal blocks to another set of terminal blocks.
The invention comprises, in one form thereof, an adapter for supplying electrical energy from a first power cable, power-in plug and mating adapter port array to a first electrical distribution terminal block, and from the adapter by way of a power-out port array, power-out plug, and power jumper, to a second electrical distribution block. The adapter has an insulating housing with a plurality of contact receiving cavities. A plurality of electrical contacts are disposed within the cavities. Each contact has at least three radially extending electrically conductive arms terminating near respective ports within the housing. One arm of each contact extends to the multiconductor power-in plug receiving port array, another arm of each contact extends to the multiconductor power out-plug receiving port array, and a further arm of each contact is adapted to electrically connect to a corresponding terminal of the first electrical distribution block. At least two of the conductive arms comprise relatively flat coplanar elongated blades while a third comprises a bent clip for receiving a terminal blade. Each of the electrical distribution terminal blocks includes a plurality of interleaved insulating wafers and conductive terminals, and each terminal includes an elongated prong for electrical connection to either an adapter contact or an electrical receptacle terminal.
An advantage of the present invention is that no special modification for supplying energy to a set of terminal blocks need be made.
Another advantage is that the number of duplex outlets normally associated with a set of terminal blocks may remain unchanged despite the addition of a jumper to supply power from that set of terminal blocks to another set of terminal blocks.
A further advantage is that a supply of electrical energy to a set of terminal blocks from a source or another already energized set of terminal blocks may be easily and quickly established without the need for special tools or the services of a skilled electrician.